


Stay Here Forever

by Val_Creative



Category: Free!
Genre: Adults, Cute, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Hopeful Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pro Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Content, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He and Haru understood that competing on an international level would mean leaving. Makoto remains in Tokyo, growing heartsick until Haru appears once again in the corridor of their apartment. Makoto hurries over, smiling and wrapping his arms around his fiance, gulping down his tears when Haru’s mouth presses against his, burning-hot and full of longing.





	Stay Here Forever

**Author's Note:**

> LAST DAY FOR [MHSECRETSANTA](https://mhsecretsanta2018.tumblr.com/) AND MY VERY LAST SECRET SANTA POSTING! It's been fun! I was assigned to [splashusplashu](https://splashusplashu.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and I hope they like this! I hope all of my fellow Makoharu shippers like this too! :) Thanks for stopping in and any comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated! Thanks!

 

*

He and Haru understood that competing on an international level would mean traveling _out_ of Japan.

_A lot._

Makoto remains in Tokyo, growing heartsick more and more while Haru flies around to different nations, but he's still able to get himself to pay attention to his lessonwork and coaching for a top-tier level of employment as a personal Olympic trainer. But sometimes… there's an opportunity to come home.

He stares over the rims of his glasses when the apartment door jiggles open. Makoto sets down his phone, face-down and brightening with a local news article about cat shelters opening up.

Haru appears in the corridor. His dark, fine hair cropped much shorter than usual. Those oceanic blue eyes blink slowly, unfocused from an earlier nap on the plane. He greets Makoto in a low, soft voice, glancing down and toeing off his blue-and-mint-green striped, athletic footwear.

The luggage goes thumping to the apartment's floor, out of mind.

Makoto hurries over quickly, smiling and wrapping his arms around his fiance, gulping down his tears when Haru's mouth presses against his, burning-hot and full of longing.

It's never enough — _feeling_ Haru, with lips or the tips of his fingers, with him buried deep inside Makoto and rocking their hips, gaining a hard, unsteady rhythm, until Makoto goes flushed-red, _breathless_ and leaving kisses to Haru's slackened-wide mouth, clenching up with his orgasm and Haru filling him up.

There's distant bird calls, when Makoto slides open his apartment's glass-door, having already used the toilet to clean up the mess left over and pulled on his new, white pair of boxer-briefs.

He sighs out, raising his arms and grasping onto the door-sidings, cherishing the moment in the bright whiteout of the sun's light. To be honest, this would be the perfect day to pack a light lunch and to the beach. All to soak their arms and toes and legs in the foamy, warm waters.

Rei and Nagisa would be out too, running around each other and flying kites, sharing wordless, admiring gazes. Sousuke and Rin build sand castles, becoming competitive, tossing handfuls, arguing and shouting and Rin's cheeks would turn as crimson as his hair when Sousuke says whatever flirtatious thing that pops into his mind. Asahi and Kisumi share a vanilla ice cream cone, lounging under an umbrella, with Kisumi taking overly seductive licks while Asahi stammers, embarrassed, yanking his baseball cap over his face.

Haru would decide to stay in the water, floating along with the rolling waves, shutting his eyes. If he could, Makoto thinks Haru would _indefinitely_ choose to develop some gills and live forever in the ocean—

Makoto frowns, breaking out of his daydream, realizing that his hand tugs backwards. His expression softens when Haru mutters " _do you want any breakfast?_ " and gently reclasps their fingers. He gravitates towards Haru, sliding his palms over his naked and muscular sides, bumping their chests comfortably.

"Sure," Makoto whispers, dropping his head against Haru's shoulder, breathing him in.

There's a faint odor of grilled, pepper-flecked mackerel. Black coffee. Haru's own scent. Makoto breathes in deeper, embracing Haru's waist and chuckling when Haru grumbles, rubbing over Makoto's back one-handed.

This is their life now. And it's much better this way.

*

 


End file.
